Mission: Von Nebula
About Mission: Von Nebula is one of the two Hero Factory games released in August 2010, it was released alongside the Hero Creator. In Mission: Von Nebula you get to play as the Hero you created in the Hero Creator game. You are able to choose different classes to fight your battles such as Fighter, Gunner, or a Technician. Each class fights enemies in his or hers' own unique way. Along with this you are given a choice of four special abilities that will drain your power bar which located on the bottom right of the screen. Objects in the room that glow are ones you are supposed to touch in order to advance in the level. The special attacks you can use include a shield, a lightening beam, the ability to run more quickly, and an attack that can destroy several enemies at once. In addition to this, you meet characters such as Big Joe, Lucy, Quadal, and Zib. Zib and Lucy provide missions for your character to go one. Professor Nathaniel Zib's missions are more story based, while Lucy's tend to be along the lines of 'community service' that you can play to level up your character. Along with these two, Big Joe provides items you can purchase (you can get money with every mission) such as different pieces of armor for your body. The HF employee also offers for you to buy items you can use during missions such as an object that allows you to regain health. The prices go up as you level up in the game as does the difficulty. Quadal on the other hand, provides 'prizes' in the game if you type in a specific code from buying the toys. Overall, 'Mission: Von Nebula' is a tedious game with very little variation in enemies and boss battles. Each boss you meet is a part of Von Nebula's crew until you fight Von Nebula himself. The different classes you choose to play as can affect how you defeat these enemies but not by much. Enemies *Von Nebula and his minions *Hacked police drones first seen in HF003 which fire projectiles *Larger drones, more to the size of a hero, that fight you directly *Groups of the larger drones, specifically blue ones that regain the health of all the enemies and red ones that take out more damage to your character and are harder to kill Missions * Pre-Missions: Practice * Mission Level 1: Mayhem in The Circuit - (Zib) * Mission Level 2: Lab Rats - (Zib) * Mission Level 3: H-Pod Hero - (Zib) * Mission Level 4: Da Bomber - (Zib) * Mission Level 5: News Flash - (Zib) * Mission Level 6: Regal Boom - (Zib) * Mission Level 7: Heat Wave - (Zib) * Mission Level 8: Red Alert - (Zib) * Mission Level 9: Nano Nano - (Zib) * Mission Level 10: Foundry Fail - (Zib) * Mission Level 11: Rad Reboot - (Zib) * Mission Level 12: Power Drain - (Zib) * Mission Level 13: Behind the Veil - (Zib) ---- * Any Level Mission: Exterminator - (Lucy) * Any Level Mission: Take out the Trash - (Lucy) Characters * William Furno * Natalie Breez * Mark Surge * Jimi Stringer * Dunkan Bulk * Preston Stormer * Meltdown * Corroder * Xplode * Von Nebula * Big Joe - (First Appearance) * Lucy - (First Appearance) * Quadal - (First Appearance) * Zib * Raven Su - (First Appearance) * Daniella Capricorn - (First Appearance) * Minion Bot 17 - (First Appearance Cheats In game you can use these to get the awards below. * 4243569 - Awards 2,500 Credits. * 9011925 - Awards An Energy Boost * 8845332 - Awards An Ability Point * 3845230 - Awards 5,000 Credits * 0012569 - Awards An EMP Boost * 7127725 - Awards An Ability Point Category:Games Category:2010 Category:Media Category:Hero Factory.com